


图书馆奇妙夜

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	图书馆奇妙夜

“您好，请问一下这个书号......”穿着红色夹克的高大男生轻声唤住了经过他面前的图书馆管理员，举着手机问他，“这边库存显示还有三本，但我一本都没找到，麻烦您看一下是怎么回事？”

“稍等，我看看。”图书管理员穿着黄色针织衫，他个子不矮，但是身板很单薄。

管理员抬头的一瞬与高个儿男生对视上了。

电光火石之间，藤蔓从左心室开始生长。

这是一个半岛铁盒式的开场——

“你从前面右转的第二排架子上就有了。”

“噢好，谢谢。”

“不会。”

然而事实是，李帝努把架子上的三本《博弈论》装到背包里，他又走回刚刚管理员整理图书的架子，用指尖轻轻敲了一下书架，问他：“不好意思，还是没找到。”

黄仁俊满脸疑惑，他很确信一定会有。因为那三本《博弈论》是他今早整理图书的时候亲手摆上去的。

李帝努皱了皱鼻头，黄仁俊清晰地看到了他的鼻尖痣。

“不好意思，我给您找找看。”

李帝努跟在黄仁俊后面，看他从宽大袖口里伸出来抓住袖边一点点指尖，下意识地摸了摸鼻尖。手真的好小，他想。

黄仁俊找书的时候，李帝努就靠在墙边看他。

东风把窗帘吹起，阳光洒在黄仁俊毛茸茸的头发上，暖洋洋的，却也没来由地担心他会被东风吹走。

管理员搬了个小架子踩上去，李帝努从仰视的角度可以看到他宽大毛衣下的纤细腰线。

黄仁俊的确没找到，他第一念头是书在他值班的时候丢了，他得赔钱。这砖头厚的原文书一本将近九百块，三本快赶上他一个月工资了。

他又找了一下，指着一本译本，问那位男生：“抱歉啊，的确是找不到了。这里有一本译本，或许，看看这本可以么？”

李帝努站在背光处，他勾起嘴角，很确信黄仁俊不会看到：“恐怕不行，就是得看原文的。”

“啊......那没办法了，或者你去省图看看吧，那边应该会有。”黄仁俊因为丢书的事，语气显而易见地低落起来。

李帝努说：“系统显示图书在馆，说不定是有人正在借阅，我可以再等等。省图今天赶不及去了，快五点了。”

黄仁俊反应过来：“行，你如果急着借，可以稍微等我一下，5点半闭馆，我一会儿整理的时候帮你留意一下。”

“好，那就麻烦了。”李帝努把头靠在书架上，黄仁俊看着他深刻的下颌线和挺直的鼻梁，突然想到了另外一种可能性。

 

五点半。

馆内的人陆陆续续地离开。黄仁俊负责的这间经济类的分馆在四楼A厅。

五点四十分，他将大厅的正门入口关上一半，例行巡视了一圈，除了在最尽头处的书架看到盘腿坐在地上正翻阅不知道什么书的李帝努，很确信是没有其他人了。

那男生看到他过来，抬起头迎着他笑。

黄昏的光线逐渐被黑暗吞噬，可是那双眼睛的光却怎么也无法泯灭。带着一种蛊惑人心的信念感。

管理员把书归档整理，在电脑上打完当日工作记录。

关机，仔细锁好大厅正门。

 

六点钟，他走到馆厅尽头处，对坐在地上的男生开口：“原文书的确是没找到。”

黄仁俊看了一眼倒在地上敞着拉链的背包，那里露出博弈论原文书的一角，“所以我明天要写个检讨，还要赔上这个月的工资。”

红夹克男生不紧不慢地站起来，拎起包一甩背到肩上，询问他，“那可以走了吗？”

“走吧。不过大厅正门关上了，我们从工具室的后门出去。”

黄仁俊领着人到工具室，掏出钥匙开门，侧身让李帝努先进，高个子男生毫不犹疑地往里走，背对黄仁俊的瞬间，门外人便眼疾手快地扯下对方的背包，站在门口把包里所有东西全都倾倒出来。

三本砖头厚的原文书摔在地上，噼里啪啦，很确信有一本的书脊直接被摔散了。

李帝努嘴角噙笑，摊手：“管理员先生，这就没必要了吧。”

黄仁俊把空包丢李帝努身上，逼到他跟前欺身问，“那你觉得有必要吗？”

李帝努抽开夹在两人身前的背包，另只手抚上投怀送抱的人后腰，轻轻一带，管理员先生便不得不踮起脚尖与他对视。李帝努抽开包，把手伸进管理员先生宽大毛衣里摩挲那条肖想颇久的腰线，低下头叼住那张因生气而微微嘟起的嘴。

黄仁俊气短，很快被亲得缺氧，李帝努很体贴地让了一点空气，叼住他的舌头玩个不停。管理员先生伸出胳膊环住李帝努的脖子，光是被这么亲着他都已经软成一滩烂泥。而此刻在他光裸的背后摸个不停的大手转战他前胸，掐住他早已悄悄挺立的乳尖。

黄仁俊一激灵，条件反射般地咬合双齿，竟意外地咬出血来。

李帝努吃痛，他下意识地钳住黄仁俊下颌，力道大得仿佛要把管理员先生的下巴给卸下来。

黄仁俊瞬间飙泪，大颗泪珠疯狂掉落在李帝努的红夹克上，晕开来，深红一片。

李帝努放开他，指尖沾了点儿自己舌尖的血，仔细抹在管理员先生的唇上，又认真擦掉他的泪，亲亲他鼻尖，压低声音，“别哭了。”

 

后来的情事顺理成章。

李帝努脱下管理员先生的裤子，又牵过他的手让管理员先生给他拉开裤链。黄仁俊的小手被包在手心，引导着去掏出对方尺寸可观的半勃硬物。

他撸了两把，逐渐抓不住。

管理员先生转过身撑着面前的工具架，翘起屁股，任人扩张。

Oversize的毛衣遮住他整个臀部。李帝努掀开一角，对着扩张好的后穴插入。胯部与臀部相撞，鼻音哼哼，呻吟声从工具间溢出，企图在硕大的图书室引起回响。

黄仁俊想起那人的鼻尖痣，命令他，“你先出去。”

李帝努强忍着大开大合的欲望很听话地把自己的硬热拔出来，看管理员先生转了身，踮起脚主动把那根东西插到后穴，又勾起双腿缠在他腰后，在他怀里小幅地动起来。

李帝努看他玩得差不多，终于不不再忍耐，按着自己的节奏九浅一深地抽插起来。

黄仁俊舔了舔他的鼻尖痣，又勾着他脖子让他低头，认真地咬上那枚右眼下的泪痣。

李帝努只觉得要命，更加凶狠地肏他。管理员先生的括约肌被抻平得很透明，可李帝努还是致命开发般地想把双丸也撞进去。

他抱着他走出工具间，突然背后有手电的光束扫过来。

“谁在那里！”

管理员先生被吓得立马射了出来，后穴猛地夹紧，抱着他的人也直接被夹射。温度过高的精液射在肠道深处，烫得他头皮发紧，狠狠咬牙才没有呻吟出来。

管理员先生瘦削的身子被整个包在高大男生的怀里，他揪着李帝努的前襟泪汪汪地问他怎么办。李帝努唇语道，你回他话。

“不好...不好意思，我这边还有几本书没有整理完，一会儿整理好了就出去。麻烦您了。”

窗外保安看着这个高大背影，一时也没反应过来哪里不对劲，只催促道：“弄好了就赶紧出来啊！磨磨蹭蹭的！”

“好的好的好的，不好意思啦！”

 

等保安离开，李帝努就着插入的姿势抱着人走到大厅尽头的书架，那里看得见监控摄像头，却刚好是监控的死角。

射满的精液因为抽插流了一点出来，他用手指勾掉，又恶趣味地抹在黄仁俊嘴唇上。

他把黄仁俊塞到旁边的置物架上，指着监控对他说：“你猜他们可以看到你吗？”

黄仁俊也不知道能不能被看到，紧张得一直扯身上的毛衣盖住一丝不挂的下身。

他看到李帝努的红色夹克衫沾上了一点他的精液，羞赧不已。

李帝努把他抱起来，自己坐到置物架上，将人朝着摄像头方向抱住，从后面插进去。性器进入到一个前所未有的深度，黄仁俊羞耻不已地看着摄像头的红灯，承受着李帝努的顶弄，他靠不住，只好往前倾身，一掌撑在台面上，空着的嘴不停地啃咬手指头。

 

“叫啊，没人会听到的。”李帝努边鼓励他边技巧性地抽插。

一件事情多说几遍，被输入者便会不断修正记忆，开始信以为真。

黄仁俊终于放声叫唤，他的喘息声被完整地传播到馆厅的每个角落。

天越来越黑，呻吟也越来越大。

李帝努吓他：“别太大声了，一会儿保安还会回来的。”

一吓他就夹紧肠肉，换来李帝努更加狠厉的操弄。

他甚至就这么顶着他走到窗边，黄仁俊看向黑黢黢的前厅，溢出腺液的前端戳在窗玻璃上，他分神地想，还好保洁阿姨是早上来，还有时间搞卫生。

李帝努觉出他的分心，叼住他耳垂，往里吹气。突然前厅又有光线扫过来。

“保安又来巡视了，管理员先生你可别出声啊。”说罢他揽着人的腰压在窗台下后入，掐着他的后颈反捂着他的嘴，下身变着角度插弄。腰胯撞在臀上啪啪响得很大声，粗长的性器存在感鲜明地杵在甬道里又重又狠地夯实，夯得黄仁俊腔肠发麻，几度想要灵魂出走。

管理员先生开始无法抑制地抖动起来，窗外保安的手电打进来，将将落在他们前面的一块地砖上，李帝努抵在被发现的边缘狠狠要他，黄仁俊咬着拳头，泪滴大颗大颗地打在光滑的地砖上很快蓄起了一小滩。

手电又扫了几次，保安终于走了。

管理员先生终于瑟缩着哭出声儿来。

李帝努不再为难他，边撞他边给他手活，逼着他也一起到了。

 

李帝努脱下外套，围住黄仁俊的屁股，那里合不拢的穴口还在不停地流出乳白体液。他打横抱着人横穿整个馆厅，到工具室门口把人放在地上，自己开着手机灯收拾满地的狼藉。

等全部都收拾好，他又把人抱到工具室内，关上门，把瘦削的管理员先生抱在自己怀里，不由分说地再次将蠢蠢欲动的硬挺直突突地埋到温柔乡里。

李帝努下巴枕在黄仁俊肩上，哑着嗓子给他读《博弈论》：“ In a Non-Zero-Sum Game, all parties could gain, or all parties could lose. ”

“Fortunately, there’s always a win-win solution......我不管，书坏了你得赔钱。”

“好。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
